Azriel
Lord Azriel is the ruler of the Dimension of Death. He judges the souls awaiting judgement in the Dimension of Death before moving on to the next stage of their afterlife. Background Because the Mask of Eternity had been ravaged, corruption had triumphed, so he ruled over naught. His guards revolted, and fallen under the influence of wickedness, and the souls they once shepherded ran amok. He was left trapped in his sanctum, locked behind Death's Door. He was surprised that the young mortal, the apparent Champion Eternal, Connor was not more regal. Even though it was true that Connor had not been born from noble stock, his resolve is strong and challenge was clear. Connor inquired about sire's identity, so Azriel told him. Azriel knew the Champion Eternal Connor had been chosen to defeat the vile wickedness, and that he could aid him by giving him his key. He gave Connor his key to unlock the gate to the Compound of Death. At its farside he was to find the River of Death and to cross it to continue his journey to Realm of the Sun. Unhappily Azriel did not know where the other four pieces of the mask of eternity were located. Connor promised Azriel he would persevere to find them and return the mask to its rightful place, so that the world would be sweet once again. When Connor balanced the Scales of Justice against the Feather of Truth in the Hall of Justice Azriel was freed from his prison. Azriel knew that scales had proven Connor both the Champion Eternal and the Deliverer of the Dimension of Death. Personality and traits Titles *Death *Lord of the Dimension of Death *Lord of Death *Lord of the Dead Behind the scenes Lord Azriel is based on Azrael (Azriel is a proper alternate spelling in particular to Jewish mysticism), the angel of death in Islamic, Sikhism, and some Hebrew traditions (the name means Whom God Helps in an adapted form of Hebrew). In Jewish mysticism, he is commonly referred to as "Azriel," not "Azrael." The Zohar (a holy book of the Jewish mystical tradition of Kabbalah), presents a positive depiction of Azriel. The Zohar says that Azriel receives the prayers of faithful people when they reach heaven, and also commands legions of heavenly angels. Accordingly, Azriel is associated with the South and is considered to be a high-ranking commander of God's angels. (Zohar 2:202b) An individual similar to Thanatos, the personification of Death in Greek Mythology. He also appears to be inspired by Anubis, as the "Guardian of the Scales", who decided the weight of "truth" by weighing the Heart against Ma'at, who was often depicted as an ostrich feather, Anubis dictated the fate of souls. In this manner, he was a Lord of the Underworld, only usurped by Osiris. Lord Azriel's head is that of a bull. In Egypt there were Bull Cults, and worship of the bull-headed god Apis, who was a god of strength and fertility, who was the embodiment of Ptah, and later Osirus (hence an element of 'death and rebirth'). Bull cults could be found among other religions such as the Ammonites who worshipped Moloch. This may also be a nod to Mesopotamian bull-god Gugalanna and possibly the Minotaur from Minoan culture as well (as DOD is represented as a labyrinth). Images of the minotaur can be seen throughout the DOD. Gugalanna, the bull of heaven, was the first husband of Ereshkigal, the Goddess of the Realm of the Dead, a gloomy place devoid of light. Gugalanna was defeated by Gilgamesh, who represented the light of the sun. The bull was lunar in Mesopotamia (its horns representing the crescent moon). The constellation Taurus is related to the Mesopotamian and Sumerian bull god. Likewise aspects of Dimension of Death and Azriel are connected to the moon as well. There are also ram skull-like images on gates leading to the Lord Azriel's sanctum which appear to be connected to him. On early MOE website, the character was given the title "Lord of the Dead", although he is generally known as the Lord of Death in the final release. :Azriel, Lord of the Dead, once claimed eternal control over this realm. Now, with the evil curse infecting even this seemingly immune region, the "undead" have a stronghold on the dimension. Passing through this land in search for the key that unlocks the gates of the dead lands, Connor must fight off skeletons and zombies to avoid becoming a permanent resident! And in order to depart from this realm, Connor must find the only way to cross the famed River Styx. He is referred to as the 'Lord of the Dead' on the KQ8 box. Azriel is not the same character as Samhain. Unlike Samhain, Azriel is not bound to his chair, and can move around the Dimension of Death. Although when you first meet him he was bound in his halls by his minions. References Category:Characters (KQ8) Category:Afterlife Category:Death Category:Lords Category:Judges Category:Shepherds Category:Specters